The Tie's that Bind
by Lanigro
Summary: this is my First story that i have posted and to use the Muti-Arc style. i hope you like please enjoy. rated M for later Episodes chapters


THE TIE'S THAT BIND

By; Lanigro

I own all themes, Characters and plots in this, MY, story.

Please enjoy!

So i am going to be posting a bit every extra up here every time. to help you with the story.

the Date goes by ..Era

Dec=day, Module(30 decs)=mouth, year=13 modules,(390 Decs) Age=100 Years, Era=5 Ages

* * *

Episode I: From Humble Flight

Space Date: .1

_The flames leapt up the wall as the sounds of screams grew louder. "Help! W-why? P-please no st-." _I sat up in a cold sweat breathing hard. As I stood the door buzzed. "Come in" I shouted walking to the bathroom knowing it was Logan. I closed my eyes, splashing water in my face. Turning I reached for the towel on the hanger, but was surprised to find a handful of breast.

"My, I didn't think you that kind of Athan." Logan said with a wink and grin, Logan was a Human but one of the prettier one's I've seen tall for her Race at 6'2" but not skinny.

"Ha ha. Now please move."

"Sorry, aren't we grumpy this morning."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the towel drying my face, walking to the closet, hitting the pad to make the door open. Taking off my shirt I throw it to the side reaching for my bra hook.

"what outfit you have in mind today?" Logan asked from leading on the door frame. I stopped my hand turned and sighed giggled as I pushed her, hitting the pad I changed into a loose free fitting dress and a pair of thigh high boots.

The galley was mostly empty save for the crew and a Eagon , so engrossed in his book the ship could crash and he not notice. "so Mrs. Private, what are you gonna do when we reach Stegna IV?" Logan asked picking at my fried Arochion beetle, a Large blue bug with orange meaty insides.

"well" I said around a mouthful of beetle, finishing chewing. I continued, "I thought I would stay there for a bit maybe find a job or something." I said sighing a frown on my face, the last job I had was working with my father as a Thatcher.

_We were on the roof when the thunderous sound came from the sky and the clear blue turned red. _Logan snapped her fingers in my face breaking me from the flashback, "Hun, you ok..? Need me to take you to the infirmary" The look on her face was one of pure worry.

It made me smile I nodded, "sorry I'm fine just spacing out." Her face light up and that made me remember the first time I met Logan.

_I had just boarded the transport shuttle White Lotus, and was headed for the galley. I heard a loud crash to my left, turning in time to see her being picked up by a large Icken in H__éller uniform. "Put me down you" The soldier slapped a gag in her mouth as he carried her passed, she looked me in the eyes pleading for help._

_I cleared my throat getting his notice. "what's it, can't you's look I's got in the meddle something of" The solder's Common Language was bad, but I smiled big moving on._

"_May I know the reason for her imprisonment? " I asked with a sweet charm to my tone._

_Failure._

"_What's to you?" he demanded his voice getting harder._

"_Peace code 34-44.2 stats ' that any person or persons of free stand may ask the crimes of another,' so I asked again" the Exoskeleton over his face changed from a pale brown to a dark, dark brown. Sitting her down he bowed walking off fast._

_It was that he planed to have his way with her._

Standing from the table I put my plate in the trash, noticing the Eagon looking at me I smiled to him, Logan and I left.

The real sunlight hurt my eyes being stuck on a huge transport class frigate is close to murder, Taking a deep breath of planet air was nice. I had heard stories of Stegna IV as a child from the dock hands, calling it _the largest Alliance safe port in the known space_. I smiled big grabbing Logan's arm pulling her along.

"so my pretty Human where to first?"

"Don'no, the way you were pulling me I thought you knew, but whatever is good with you is cool with me." she said hitting my arm lightly, not seconds later she was grabbed by two Athan men from behind. A third came up to me asking "Are you ok, did that dirty Human harm you?" Not even before he finished Logan shouted.

"You damn perv's let hand me or your male parts will be female!" I stepped forward placing my hand on Logan's cheek. "shh, friend be clam it's all a misunderstanding," I looked over to the one whom had spoken to me.

A look of pure and utter lost was over his face, "Please tell your men to let my friend loose, she was just playing 'round with me." he looked at me for a long second, Logan sighed loud snapping him out of his fog. He waved them off "Damn right, hells wrong with y'al-" I placed my hand over her mouth, smiling at the man.

He walked over to us, bowed "Please allow be to apologize, you two most be new here." Logan huffed I elbowed her side nodding. "Yes we are, just arrived on the _White Lotus _from _New Trea. _I am Ispla N'pep Ques and this lovely lady next to me is Logan Samoc." I finished grabbing Logan's hand tightly, Logan gave a brief nod looking away.

"and I'm Mashel N'pic Man," he said as the crowd went of Athan's around us started to cheer, Mashel smiled waving to his fans. I rolled my eyes, _great some big headed male whom took control of the Athan side of the stupid conflict._

"well thank you" I said to him as I led Logan out of the large crowd, of bog beetle minded Athans. Turning the closest corner, half way down we were blocked by four Large Athans.

"Mashel would like it very much if you would join him for a meal" the lead Athan said. "No thank you, we really most be off," I said with a fake grin. But he shook his head "It was not an offer," I sighed letting go of Logan.

"_thank you" Logan said to me once the Héller soldier was gone. I waved it off "No need I'm just glad he left, did he hurt you?" I asked looking her over "Nuh, the blow was more a surprise I've been fighting since I was twelve." Logan said grabbing her right arm pumping it with a shit eating grin ear to ear._

"Ok Logan just don't kill them," I said leaning against the wall. She look at me with a mock frown "Ah, but mom" I laughed waving a finger at her, she shrugged. The Athan thugs shared a loud laugh the lead said "Oh my, I hope she don' slap me."

Logan turned facing the thugs, raising her fists the lead nodded. The other three charged towards us, Logan stepped forward planting herself as the first one reached her.

He swung wide at her head, without a second thought she ducked under it with ease. Spinning around she struck his knee blowing it in as he dropped on himself, Logan sprung up her knee connecting hard with his chin. Sending him flying back a good span back.

As the first one flew back the second two both launched at Logan, but she was flipping back kicking the left one dead center his nose. Using the force to spin on her hands hitting the last twice along side his head making him fly to the right smashing through the glass store front.

Righting herself, Logan wiped her hands and smiled at me. "So, you want Human or Bain food tonight?" she asked I giggled looking up for a moment to think, when I heard a loud breaking sound. The lead thug had smashed a box against Logan's head, she lay on the ground as Mashel walked out from behind a parked Hover tran.

"Now if you take up my offer she will be well taken care of and I promise you will get to see her alive." he spoke with a evil smirk, I reached for the Resin knife that Logan gave me on the ship. But as I gripped it I was Logan shaking her head, so let out the breath I was holding, dropped my arm to my side.

"Ok, you win but I don't eat Icken food." I said walking closer, Logan let out a huge laugh as she sprung up kicking the lead thug in the throat. I reached pulling the Resin knife out pulling the trigger and the foot long light Imperium metal blade shot up.

I looked for mashel to see him held against the tran it's side crushed in around him, I walked over to him looking right in his eyes. "So now your going to tell me why you tried kidnapping me, if not Logan with make you" I said looking at her.

"OK!" he said, Logan gripped him rough "SO why is Ispla so important to you?" Mashel flinched at her tone, I had to say I liked watching that. "I was told a dec and half ago that she would show up, that if I caught her I'd get 40,000 cubes to bring her in alive." he said so fast that the words were almost one.

Logan sighed slamming him "Well who the dark, hired you Mashel and don't tell me 'He'll kill me" because I can promise that'll be the least of your problem," Logan added such a dark tone to her voice that I was worried.

"Zane Darken."

* * *

i hope you enjoyed it all more to come in a couple of days(decs lol) if you have any questions please ask i am more then glad to answer.


End file.
